


Steve在迷恋些什么？

by feixu_708



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, 梦境, 魔法
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feixu_708/pseuds/feixu_708
Summary: Tony一天起床之后，发现Steve陷入昏睡...





	Steve在迷恋些什么？

当Tony迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛时，身旁的闹钟铃声恰好响起。伸出手按掉烦人的闹钟，Tony伸了个懒腰，扯上被子想要睡一个回笼觉。

他昨晚上难得没有熬夜，而是在指针指向九的时候乖乖合上了眼睛，但睡眠这种东西对他来说一直是越多越好，在睡足了十小时后再来一个回笼觉完全是毫无压力。

但对于他身边躺着的这位，就很不寻常了。

Tony眨了眨眼睛，确认了一下旁边这位的确是自己那个早上六点就起来晨跑的美国队长兼男朋友时，突然一下子清醒了。

Steve竟然还在睡？

他昨晚熬夜了？不对啊，先不说晨跑的习惯他一向雷打不动，Steve昨晚上可是比他上床还要早。

“Steve？”Tony伸出一只手在Steve脸颊上戳了戳，后者毫无反应甚至还打了一个小呼噜。

“Steve？？”Tony将手下移掐住了Steve的腰，试图捏起赘肉失败，可Steve还是闭着眼睛。

Tony直起身子，一只腿一跨，坐在Steve身上，撸起袖子，直接冲着Steve的头发还有脖子发起了进攻。

然而并没有什么用，Steve睡得宛若吃了一百颗安眠药一样安稳。

要不是还有呼吸声，Tony真的会怀疑身下这个人是不是已经归天了。

Tony突然想起上次他去掐睡着的Steve的腰结果被Steve反射性蹦起来禁锢住双臂的情况，突然觉得这个Steve的反应有些不太正常。

他像是，完全昏睡过去一样。

“就是昏睡过去了吧…”Bucky在抓住Steve的肩膀上下左右摇晃唤醒失败后说。

“谁给他下药了吗？”Bruce望向Tony问。

Tony摇摇头，指了指天花板：“Friday已经给他做了毒理检测，不是因为药物。”

“那就是魔法喽？”Sam一脸坦然的说出这句话。“说真的，你要和我说霍格沃茨存在我都信，我都已经见怪不怪了。”

“霍格沃茨当然存在！”Peter双手环抱在胸前一脸严肃的看着Sam，Sam举起双手作投降状。

“Loki昨天还和我在阿斯加德，是他做的可能性为零。”Thor为Loki辩护着。

“神兄弟的夜晚一定是非常美好的。”Clint朝Thor假笑了一下。

“耶稣啊，别说了，我有画面感了。”Bucky揉了揉眉间。

“当务之急是把Cap弄醒而不是调笑我吧？”Thor试图将大家的注意力从他和Loki转移到昏睡的Steve身上。

“Friday正在处理Steve的脑电波，看能不能查到源头。”Tony趴在Steve旁侧着脑袋看着他。

“我怎么觉得Mr.Stark你一点都不着急呢？”Vision歪了歪脑袋看着Tony。

“或许是这种类似外星大嘴猴攻击复仇者的套路我经历太多了？”Tony挪了挪身子。“经历太多自然波澜不惊。”

“别听他的，Vision，这家伙在我们来之前不知道急成什么鬼样子。”Natasha挑了挑眉毛。

“平静通常都是在过度激动之后产生。”Wanda拍拍Vision肩膀。

“肾虚往往都是在过度劳累之后…”Peter一脸正经地看着Wanda接话。“是这句吧？”

“…”众人望着Peter竟不知道说些什么好。

“反正，这件事先别让联盟以外的人知道。”Tony摇了摇脑袋。

“我倒是很清楚如果Hill知道这件事会怎么样…”Natasha双手叉腰，看起来有些头疼。

“估计会把我们给灭了。”Bruce扶了扶眼镜。

“更别提还有Pepper。”Clint抖了抖身子。

“还是那句话，没搞清楚源头之前不要大动干戈。”Tony竖起一根手指。“复仇者们的好队长陷入昏迷这种事情，要是被其他人知道可不得了。”   
“Boss。”Friday的声音突然响起。“检测到不常规波动，是否开启防御…”

“不开不开，开什么开。”一个熟悉的声音从窗户处响起，Tony翻了个白眼，将脸从被子里抬起来，懒洋洋地望向声音来源。

“Loki。”

依旧是那一身不知道被Tony嘲过多少次的‘莎士比亚戏服’，Loki双手环抱胸前站在门口，无视掉自家哥哥‘你怎么在这里’的复杂表情，眯着眼睛盯着床上昏睡的男人，难得地沉默了一下。

“你知道是怎么回事吗？”Tony从床上翻起来，盯着门口的Loki。“你肯定知道，不然你不会一句话都不说。”

“说得像是你有多了解我一样。”Loki不屑地挑了挑眉。“不过我倒是有点预想。”

“他没事吧？”

“没事倒是没事，不过看样子，怕是在做梦。”

“做梦？”一旁的Thor一脸迷茫。“谁睡觉不做梦。”

其余人发誓Loki嘴形绝对是在骂Thor。

被弟弟嫌弃的目光一瞪，Thor突然反应过来：“哦，你是指，困在梦境里了？”

“看来你也不是傻的无药可救。”

“困在梦境？”Bruce皱眉。“潜意识牢狱？”

Loki看着Bruce‘额’了一声：“差不多？”

“这下棘手了。”Natasha皱眉。

Loki又看了一眼Natasha：“额，其实，没那么严重？”

“什么意思？”

“Thor被我弄过这玩意儿。”

Thor愣了一下：“你是说，这和我十六岁时候是一个…”

Loki没理会Thor，打断道：“这是一个，能够反映受魔法者近期迷恋的事物的魔法，相当于一个获取源，解决也很好解决，把他迷恋的东西拿来放在他胸口上，如果迷恋的是一件事情，相关的物品或者是重现画面就可以拉出梦境。”

众人听罢，眨巴了下眼睛，非常统一地开口：“我现在严重怀疑就是你搞的鬼。”

“不是我！？这个魔法又不是只有神域人才知道。”Loki翻了个白眼。“要不是Stark叫我来，我都不知道有这一回事。”

Thor瞪大眼睛看着Tony：“所以是你叫他来的？”

“那你看看他迷恋什么，我好赶紧把他弄醒。”Tony同样无视了Thor，挥挥手。

Loki翻了一个极度优秀的白眼后，走上前来，抓住Steve的手腕，闭上眼睛，从他和Steve相握的地方闪烁着绿色的光芒，微弱却又引人注目，Loki突然皱起了眉头，光芒开始变得有些刺眼，随着时间的推移，Loki的脸色越发难看，他猛地睁开眼睛，甩掉Steve的手，往后退了两步，表情如同吃了屎一样。

Tony见状，有些疑惑，但还未等他开口，Loki就先爆出一句脏话：“靠，太恶心了！”

恶心？

复仇者众人突然来了兴趣，Steve竟然有能让这位邪神直呼恶心的迷恋的东西。

Peter最先按耐不住：“是什么是什么？”

Loki双手叉腰，努力平复了一下心情，他望着一屋子看着他的迫切的表情，不情不愿地开始描述起来：“我看见，他，和Stark。”

“然后？”

“他和Stark，在床上，没穿衣服，在做爱。”Loki闭了一会儿眼睛，不让自己接收到屋子里的人惊恐的目光。“还他妈的是后入捆绑。”

那一刻，时间静止了。


End file.
